


Literal Sin

by Graphite_Katanas



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Buttsex probably, F/F, F/M, Gen, Like shit man, M/M, Multi, Other, Rick and morty man wtf, Shield your eyes, Sum fuk, This is the dirtiest smut i have ever written, dirty dirty dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_Katanas/pseuds/Graphite_Katanas
Summary: This is the dirtiest most smutty Rick and Morty fanfic everIm almost ashamedAlmost





	Literal Sin

...and then they squanched.

**Author's Note:**

> The end


End file.
